Saving His Love
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After 5th year Harry moves away. He defeated Voldemort but lost his Godfather. He was disillusioned with the wizarding world for awhile and after Sirius's death it is the final straw. He meets knew people and gets close to one of them. Can they help Harry heal? Will they be able to save Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Saving His Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

* * *

Harry stared at the veil. Everyone was talking but he didn't hear a word. Sirius was gone. Bellatrix Black had killed her own cousin and laughed about it. Sirius was one of the few people who wanted to take him away from the Dursleys and take care of him. Now he was gone. He was just getting to know the man and now it was over. Harry was very overwhelmed with his feelings of loss and guilt. He was blaming himself.

Tonks had finished talking to Abigail Abbott. She was going to get custody of Harry. Her hair was a dull black color. She searched around and found Harry staring blankly at the veil. She walked over to him. Once she was close she hugged him. He laid his head on her shoulder and broke down. Some gave the sobbing boy sympathetic looks.

"Come on Harry." Hermione tried to rush him back to school.

"Give him a minute." Tonks said. "He's grieving."

"The headmaster-" She tried to say but Remus cut her off.

"Can wait. He needs a couple minutes." Remus said. "He just lost his godfather. Give him a few minutes."

Hermione huffed and walked off. Tonks and Remus were glad to see her leave. Her know-it-all attitude and her superior than you attitude bothered them. They only put up with her for Harry. The auror looked at Remus.

"Thank you for your help." She said.

"You're welcome. I know how he feels." He lost his best friend again.

"Me too." She had just gotten to know her cousin and now he was dead.

Remus hugged Harry. "I need to talk to you later in private." He said as he made it look like he hadn't spoken a word.

"Okay." She was curious but would wait for later.

"Everything okay over here?" The headmaster asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah. We are giving Harry a moment."

Albus looked at Harry in sadness. "I see. I'm going to take the others to the hospital. Bring Harry to the hospital wing once he is ready. Poppy and Robert will be there. It will give him the privacy he deserves." He gave Harry a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I need to speak to you both privately. Soon."

"Yes sir." The two said.

Albus left the room. The four students followed. Hermione looked upset but didn't say anything as she followed. Tonks ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's it honey. Let it out." She knew that was what she needed.

It took awhile but Harry stopped crying. He had cried himself to sleep on Tonk's shoulder. Remus picked him up and took him to Hogwarts. Soon the trio arrived at the hospital wing.

"Put him on the bed." Poppy ordered.

"Okay." Remus set him down.

"We'll take care of him. You both go talk to Albus." She said.

They nodded and reluctantly left. Poppy was happy to see that.

"Nice to see that you have more people who care about you." She told his sleeping body.

"Indeed it is." The healer agreed with her.

* * *

(Albus's office)

"How is he?" Albus asked.

"Sleeping. He cried himself to sleep." Tonks told him.

"Poor boy." Albus felt for his student.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Remus noticed that it was just the three of them. Plus he needed to inform them what he had overheard and get back to his cub.

"On my way to see how Harry was doing I overheard some disturbing news. The minister wants custody of Harry." He told them.

"What?" Tonks looked shocked.

"That is what I also overheard. It was why I wanted to talk to Tonks privately and I was going to tell you as well. They are going to act like they didn't know about Harry's home life until now and use that to get custody of Harry." Remus Informed them.

"Those bastards." She scowled.

"It gets worse." Albus said. "They know that Harry is a Black on his father's side. They believe we don't know that so they won't inform you. They don't want you getting custody."

"Too bad for them I already have an appointment with Abigail Abbott in the morning. I think I'll go talk with her now." Tonks said as she stood up and left. Her hair was a dark red.

"Sirius left behind these letters. One is for you, one is for me, one is for Tonks, one is for Andromedea and her husband, and one is for Harry." Albus said as he handed two over to him. "I think you'll be the best person to help him through this."

Remus looked at the letters. "I can't believe he is gone."

"Neither can I."

"I'm going to return to Harry." Remus stood up.

"Of course." Albus watched him leave. "May Mother magic be with them."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Tonks)

The minute she left Albus's office she went to Abigail's office. The woman was surprised to see her so soon. The metamorphmagus explained the situation. She knew that she wasn't going to go to the minister. Not only were they old classmates and best friends, Abigail was a person who was fair and loyal. Even if she did go to the minister there was nothing he could do about it. Tonks had the legal right to be Harry's guardian since they were cousins.

Abigail was horrified by what she had learned. She never liked the minister and her feelings for the man worsened the more he did. Now he was going too far. The brunette woman quickly put the paperwork together. She went over it with Tonks.

"Do you understand everything I have said?" She asked.

"Yes." Tonks confirmed.

"Good. Sign here, here, and here." She handed the quill over and pointed out each place her friend needed to sign.

"Okay."

The auror signed the paperwork. She ignored the prickling pain on the back of her right hand. When she was done the papers glowed gold. It meant that it was legal. She was not only Harry's guardian but she was now his adopted mum. Fudge would need a lot of evidence to prove she was an unfit parent. Tonks wasn't going to let that happen.

"Congratulations." Abigail said with a huge grin.

"Thanks. I'm going to get going." She said with a grin of her own.

"Okay. Bye Dora." She said as she began putting the paperwork away.

"Bye Abby."

Tonks left and went back to Hogwarts. Harry was still asleep. Remus was on one of the beds next to him. He was also asleep. Since it was late she took the bed on the other side of Harry and fell asleep. Poppy left her office an hour later. She wanted to check in on Harry before going to bed. When she spotted the three she smiled. She was really happy to see how loved Harry was.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Harry woke the next morning. He curled up on his side and laid there. Sirius had come to him that night in his dreams. He had apologized to Harry for leaving him. He knew that by going to the ministry there was a chance he wouldn't make it out of there alive. He still went. He had failed Harry fourteen years ago and he wasn't going to do it again.

Sirius didn't want him blaming himself for his death. He told his pup that he would make the same choice again and again. He loved Harry that much. It was nice to get the chance to say goodbye.

The teen sat up and was surprised to see Remus asleep on the bed to his right and Tonk sleeping on the bed to his left. He smiled a little. It was a nice reminder that there were still people around that actually cared about him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" Poppy asked as she walked up to him.

"Sore." He answered truthfully.

"Here drink this. It should help." She gave him the potion.

"Thanks." He downed it.

"You're welcome dear." She smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Sad, lost, angry, hurt." He told her.

Poppy patted his knee. "I'm so sorry Harry."

"You didn't kill him." He said.

The medi-witch didn't say anything else. She gave him a hug. It was all she could do. Nothing she could say could really help him. He needed to grieve. She would support him the best he could. The hug lasted a minute before she returned to her office. Remus had woken up and she knew the two needed privacy. The werewolf hugged his cub.

"Remus?" Harry pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Sirius visited me in my dream." He said.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"He visited me last night in my dream." He explained what the man had told him.

"I see." He was glad his cub had a chance to say goodbye.

"I can't stay here." The green eyed teen admitted.

"W-what?" Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

"I… After second year I realized how little everyone cared about me. The headmaster couldn't do much because the minister refused to remove me from my home. Now that I defeated the dark lord and Sirius is dead there really isn't anything left for me here besides you, Tonks, Luna, Neville, and the twins. I can keep in touch with you all. Ron gets jealous at a drop of a hat and Hermione treats me like I'm stupid. Ginny is obsessed with becoming Lady Potter and her mum encourages her. Mr. Weasley won't speak against his wife." He explained.

"I see." He had seen all those things as well and planned to talk to him about it.

"I'm going to take the O.W.L.S and leave. I'm going to do it with or without your help." Harry told him.

"Seeing as I have adopted you I'll help." Tonks suddenly said, scaring the two. "Oops. Sorry."

"Adopted?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes." She explained what had happened when he was sleeping. "Leaving seems like a good idea."

"Getting away from here could help us all heal." Remus agreed.

"Thank you both for understanding." He said as he hugged Tonks and then Remus.

"You're welcome." The two said.


End file.
